


burnt toast

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I suck at tags, Kim Hyunjin is Done, burnt toast, jiwoo PLEASE, jiwoo is trying her best, jungeun is tired, kind of a college au, no ships just friendships, not to sure really, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeon Heejin claims that she has the worst roommates to ever possibly exist.Kim Hyunjin begs to differ.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Kim Hyunjin & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Hyunjin & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Hyunjin & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	burnt toast

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote for a loona amino challenge, and rather than posting it all on a blog i thought i might as well post it here. i might add more to it in the future but fornow it's just a fun little one shot type thing. enjoy!

Hyunjin hadn’t planned on waking up at 5am. She didn’t have class until midday, and had very much intended on sleeping in until twenty minutes before she had to be there. But, here she was, bleary-eyed at five in the goddamn morning, with a far-too-high-pitched fire alarm echoing through the whole dorm.

“-but I didn’t mean to, Jungie!”

Ah.

The brunette feels like she should’ve expected it to be Jiwoo, considering Jungeun’s breakfast menu was primarily either some 24 hour energy drink or coffee and a banana. However, part of her had doubted that Jiwoo would dare go beyond Coco Pops at such early hours when her overly energetic self was at it’s all time low. Jiwoo had never been a morning person, and had somehow managed to get all the early classes - both a blessing and a curse for her roommates. This morning it seemed it was a curse.

She should probably go and see what was going on, she thought. See if anything was seriously on fire, see if Jiwoo was hurt. But something about Jungeun yelling loud enough to wake the neighbours and the scent of two blackened, done-for slices of bread making its way to her room kind of gave the situation away. She wondered if this was something to report to the head of house. She hoped it wasn’t - she did NOT want to have to deal with more of Jiwoo crying because she was threatened with being moved to a dorm without a kitchen.

Swinging her legs over the side of the mattress, she rubbed her eyes and stretched a little, adjusting to the blue glow of the early morning peeking through her blinds. God, she hated mornings.

After sliding on some flannel jacket that had been strewn carelessly on the floor, she padded her way to the kitchen, turning the handle of her door and being met with a cloud of light smoke that seemed far from enough to damage her internally. Taking a deep breath of the clean air from her room, she opened all the windows she could on her way, bracing herself for the sight that awaited her in the kitchen.

As she entered, she saw exactly what she was expecting. Two slices of sad looking bread thrown haphazardly on the kitchen side greeted her first, and then it was the sight of her two older roommates standing directly opposite from one another on each side of the counter, Jiwoo’s knuckles white from how hard she was gripping it. Neither seemed to be bothering to rid the place of the clouds of smoke that loomed around them. Hyunjin sighed, getting on with it herself.

“It’s literally toast, Jiwoo! How in God’s name did you manage to fuck up toast?” Hyunjin winced, Jungeun’s voice bouncing around the room as she went from window to window.

“Jungeun, keep the noise down,” she complained. “It’s five in the morning, you’re going to wake literally everyone in the building at this rate.”

“You say that like the fire alarm hasn’t already woken them up,” Jiwoo says, voice quiet and hushed as though it would help the situation.

Jungeun sighs, changing the foot she was putting her weight on and bringing a hand up to her hip. “Maybe that wouldn’t be an issue if you hadn’t burnt the toast, Jiwoo.”

The shorter of the two huffs in response, a pout - that, Hyunjin thinks, would be cute in any situation other than this one - gracing her face. “Like I said, Jungie, it was an accident!”

“Don’t ‘Jungie’ me, Jiwoo. I’m baffled at how you even managed without trying - what were you doing?” Her words are quick and sharp, and it takes both Hyunjin and the girl in question a minute to process.

Jiwoo hangs her head, mumbling a barely audible response.

“What did you say?” Jungeun asks, tone stern and strict. Sometimes Hyunjin thinks she has the soul of someone who was once either a teacher or a single mother. Or, both. Either way, she could be intimidating the way only someone who is very much tired of the repetitive strain children can.

“I was in the bathroom doing my hair…”

The words are still quiet, but Hyunjin hears them this time, and can tell by the sound of her voice that the poor girl was bordering on tears.

She sometimes truly wondered what was going on in that brain of hers.

“Yah, Jungeun. It’s toast, give it a rest. Least you can do is get the smoke out instead of yelling,” she said, words dismissed as the older went back to yelling at Jiwoo to pay attention to things when she cooks, and that she could have burnt the whole building down if she wasn’t careful (which was, in Hyunjin’s opinion, a little drastic).

By the time everything had died down, it was 7am. Hyunjin had, to her dismay, decided that there was no longer any point in going back to sleep - following this choice, she had cracked open one of Jungeun’s energy drinks (which had earned her a telling off of her own) and had slid down into the depths of their sofa’s corner, phone in hand.

**aeongie:**

heejin you’ll never guess what just happened

**tokkitokki:**

kim hyunjin, awake at this hour?

this is something for the history books for sure

enlighten me  
  


**aeongie:**

another point to my dorm me thinks

jiwoo burnt toast and set off the fire alarm

jungeun burst a blood vessel

i woke up before 9am

**tokkitokki:**

holy shit

thats what that noise was?

**aeongie:**

83y4892030snd YALL HEARD THAT???!?

**tokkitokki:**

ya i think jinsoul’s soul left her body

ha

jinsoul’s soul

to be fair i thought it was gowon,, it was loud

**aeongie:**

oh fuck

that means head of house definitely heard it

jungie is going to KILL jiwoo im going to wake up to a dead body heeki

**tokkitokki:**

,,,, good luck

you’re gonna need it

want me to text jungeun about it?

**aeongie:**

nonono let me live in peace for at least another few hours

plea se i beg

  
  


Jeon Heejin claims that she has the worst roommates to ever possibly exist.

On many occasions, she’d agree. But today, Kim Hyunjin begs to differ.


End file.
